ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Malware Lives!
Plot Inside a vault at Azmuth's Lab a piece of Malware shifts a little bit. Then an eye appears glowing red. Meanwhile at Jimmys House Ben is watching himself as Feedback skate off a mountain. (Ben and Jimmy): Bwahahahahahahahaha!! Comdey gold! (Ben): Play it again. They watch it again and break out into laughter. (Jimmy): I must say, Feedback is a funny alien. Then a satelite image of a red sphere is shown coming to Earth. (Ben): What's that! (Jimmy): Unidenyfied Flying Object. (Ben): A real UFO? (Jimmy): Let me rephrase. Unidenyfied Falling Object. It's headed stright for Undertown. (Ben): Then I'll be there! Ben runs outside and transforms into Xlr8 and runs to Undertown where the sphere has already crashed. (Xlr8): I thought I was faster than that. Xlr8 transforms. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur! Humungousaur lifts some rubble and helps K8-E out. (K8-E): Ben Tennyson! So cool. (Humungousaur): You gotta go incase this thing is dangerous. So scram! K8-E dashes off. Then the ball opens and Malware's second form but with his third form's head steps out. (Malware): Malware 8.2 is now online. Ben Tennyson. We do not wish to kill you unless you get in my way. Malware shoves Humungousaur away. Malware rockets off. Humungousaur gets up and reverts. (Ben): Ultimatrix, call Azmuth. (Ultimatrix): Face Timing: Azmuth. A picture of Azmuth pops up. (Azmuth): Ben Tennyson. Good to see you again. What is it? (Ben): Lose anything? Ben shows Azmuth the meteor Malware 8.2 was in. (Azmuth): It's a rock. (Ben): One that Malware climbed out of. (Azmuth): Malware?! Impossible! Azmuth teleports to Earth. (Azmuth): That is simply impossible! (Ben): Well how come I saw him? (Azmuth): I don't know! Did he say what he was doing? (Ben): No. He said he was not going to kill me, unless I got in his way. (Azmuth): Strange. (Ben): He also calls himself Malware 8.2. (Azmuth): This is not good. I must go. Destroy Malware or all life on Earth and Galvan Prime could be lost. Azmuth teleports away. Later at an Underground High Tech Base Malware is putting together a machine. Then Ben comes in. (Malware): Subject: Ben 10. Question: How did Ben Tennyson find Malware 3.2? (Ben): I thought like a Psychopath Super Villain Robot. Did you say 3.2? You've upgraded yourself more? (Malware): Yes I have. I am more powerful and complete than ever. You will not stop me from completing my goal. (Ben): Which is? (Malware): I would tell you but then I would have to kill you. (Ben): Great. Ben transforms. (Jury Rigg): Jury Rigg! Breakbreakbreakbreak. Jury Rigg destroys Malware's machine. (Jury Rigg): Ha ha! Fixfixfix! Jury Rigg builds a laser cannon and shoots Malware. (Jury Rigg): Woo Hoo! Malware knocks Jury Rigg off the laser cannon and flies away with it. (Jury Rigg): Owch. Epic fail. Later Ben is at home playing a Sumo Slammer game when Jimmy calls. (Ben): Yello. (Jimmy on phone): Ben! Malware's back! (Ben): On it! Ben jumps up and puts on his jacket. He runs toward the window and transforms. (Stinkfly): Stinkfly! He flies out the open window and flies to City Hall where Malware is attacking. (Stinkfly): Whoa! Who said you can't fight City Hall. Stinkfly goos Malware to the side of the building. Stinkfly reverts. (Ben): Oh yeah. Win for the Tennyson. Malware breaks free. Malware leaps down. (Malware): Ben Tennyson. I have grown tired of you endless attempts at defeating me. So I shall resolve this anoying problem...by destroying you. (Ben): Thanks for the offer and all...but no thanks. Ben transforms. '' (Echo Echo): Echo! Echo! ''Echo Echo clones into 5 and surrounds Malware. (Echo Echos): Wall of Sound! They all scream but Malware seems unaffected. (Echo Echo 1): Perhaps we should go with the a-game. (Echo Echo 2): Agreed. All the clones fuse together into one and goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ultimate Echo Echo! Ultimate Echo Echo shoots 2 discs at Malware knocking him down. Then he shoots 20 or so discs at Malware surrounding him. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Sonic Doom! Sonic Doom activates and Malware gets ripped apart. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Like a Boss. Malware reforms. (Malware): You think you have what it takes to defeat me. No. Soon I will return with more power than you can possibly comprehend. Malware teleports out. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Somehow, I think next time we meet it will be me or you. Not both. The Next day, Ben and Jimmy are watching Feedback skate off a cliff. They laugh. (Jimmy): This never gets old. (Ben): Never. They laugh some more THE END Major Events Humungousaur, Xlr8, Jury Rigg, Stinkfly, reappear. Jimmy and K8-E reappear. Malware returns? Characters *Ben *Jimmy *K8-E *Azmuth Villains *Malware? Aliens used By Ben *Xlr8 (first reappearance) *Humungousaur (first reappearance) *Jury Rigg (first reappearance) *Stinkfly (first reappearance) *Echo Echo (first reappearance) *Ultimate Echo Echo (first reappearance) On Jimmy's computer *Feedback (x3; first reappearance) Category:Episodes